Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 1997 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:41E:651:8422:75D9-20190625231514
41,597 views Boredom Quickies - Barney Songs without Songs 41,113 views Barney 2004 uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_kB9I91QYw 23:43 Barney: Here Kitty, Kitty! Barney 2004 • 179 views 15 hours ago Uploads PLAY ALL SORT BY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFBzjnNn3io 0:27 Another Question for Barney Fans 151 views 16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8K7ixUe6Vg 0:08 A Question for Barney Fans 447 views 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XA4QHP3fGIg PREMIERE Barney: Camp Wannarunnaround (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 14/09/19, 19:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNPivxwkn3o PREMIERE MORE BARNEY SONGS (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 28/12/19, 19:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evdnNnrZjQo PREMIERE Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 21/09/19, 19:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MccsG4MqAVo 58:58 Barney: It's Time For Counting (Now with ActiMates Commentary) 1.3K views 2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rsxN-j0Ij8 PREMIERE Barney: Let's Play School (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 27/07/19, 22:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOpg5nnt8pQ 56:16 Barney's Fun & Games (2000 Version) (Now with ActiMates Commentary) 906 views 3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hphNN8BUCs PREMIERE Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1999 Version) (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 10/08/19, 19:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmtXsrFuguU PREMIERE Walk Around The Block With Barney (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 10/08/19, 22:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bh4KtVLYGVM PREMIERE Barney Songs (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 29/06/19, 22:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFtVwJg879o PREMIERE Barney's Talent Show (2000 Version) (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 06/07/19, 19:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msiVPbeMtdE PREMIERE Sing And Dance With Barney (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 03/08/19, 22:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYXGUpOD2NQ 53:47 Barney In Outer Space (Now with ActiMates Commentary) 2.3K views 1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvRNt7xxuk4 55:54 Barney in Concert (2000 Version) (Now with ActiMates Commentary) 2.4K views 1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfnAMHCkQog PREMIERE Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1999 Version) (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 27/07/19, 19:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KftfsbFGcYY 1:49 Barney in Concert: Everyone is Special (1991 and 1995 Versions Combined) 1.3K views 1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TML3j22wc3I 0:26 Who Bought This Barney VHS Lot? 1.3K views 1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IKNNNMl1r8 PREMIERE Barney Bonus 2 Pack (Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother, She's My Sister) (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 13/07/19, 19:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_vJPBScXN0 PREMIERE Barney's Musical Scrapbook (2000 Version) (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 29/06/19, 19:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvdCUGJNXns PREMIERE Barney's Adventure Bus (Now with ActiMates Commentary) The Barney Collector Premieres 06/07/19, 22:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioo8t7jTSqQ 59:24 Barney's Super Singing Circus (Now with ActiMates Commentary) 3.1K views 2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMZSidcdCao 24:14 החברים של ברני: אלף בית 2.4K views 3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYNUDahqHLY 56:49 Barney: Let's Play School 1999 VHS 2.7K views 3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHOxDdOl-JE 38:57 Barney Goes To School 1991 VHS 3.3K views 3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrfKxF3oL68 54:02 Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1997 VHS 4.6K views 3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4bWbVrn-2I 57:01 Barney's Sense-Sational Day 1997 VHS 2.9K views 3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eagSSQho5rk 46:58 Barney's Talent Show 1996 VHS 2.7K views 3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dHGfDTfrBU 4:59 How to Caption My YouTube Videos 988 views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tMUJsimw98 1:31 Barney's You Can Be Anything Credits Comparison (Screener vs. Final Version) 2.4K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8Qa4m6vOis 1:31 Barney's Super Singing Circus Credits Comparison (Screener vs. Final Version) 2.5K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxgopD1dXoo 1:32 Barney's Pajama Party Clip in 8 Mile (2002) 1.7K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6zyPcmjasM 29:11 Barney's Alphabet Zoo 1994 VHS 3.4K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wK4OpgE--Q 51:33 Barney's Fun & Games 1996 VHS 3K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAusJtb4Uk8 1:31 Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Credits Comparison (Screener vs. Final Version) 2.3K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYOCRXNXlrs 1:31 Barney: It's Time For Counting Credits Comparison (Screener vs. Final Version) 2.3K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFgxX96LbNA 21:11 A Showcase of Songs from Rare Hebrew Barney Episodes 1.8K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bFOoOvE3NA 58:22 Barney: Camp Wannarunnaround 1997 VHS 3.9K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnZj_JJ0dVY 59:38 Sing And Dance With Barney 1999 VHS 4K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diL-kzqIP8A 59:30 Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 VHS 4.7K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koFzkbR_FrE 30:16 Barney's Home Sweet Homes 1993 VHS 3.9K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lsDEySo5NA 31:04 Barney's Best Manners 1993 VHS 2.5K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNeZq48SsBs 1:04:05 More Barney Songs 1999 VHS 6K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVhtYMkdz1Y 57:44 Barney: Camp Wannarunnaround 1999 VHS 6.4K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zI3XjsupGXI 55:44 Barney's Beach Party 2002 VHS 4.6K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0qP01TldJY 51:33 Barney's Round and Round We Go 2002 VHS 5K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-fnzvIRAVc 1:01:20 Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 2000 VHS 5.2K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6fttczvpps 1:31 Barney's Fun & Games Credits Comparison (Original Version vs. Later Version) 2.5K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmQoXQNxchI 56:01 Walk Around The Block With Barney 1999 VHS 5.5K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyjT_HIjCD4 0:34 I Love You Barney Singing Plush (2007) 1.4K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbBqyL5gurU 3:19:44 Barney: A Friend for All Seasons 10K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cdns6Qu23Vg 1:31 Sing And Dance With Barney Credits Comparison (Screener vs. Final Version) 2.5K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yu_q1nMWews 1:32 Barney: Let's Play School Credits Comparison (Screener vs. Final Version) 2.3K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BM4hZBII5p0 1:20:35 Barney's Colorful World! 4.3K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fd7mAqHCu8Y 1:31 Barney's What A World We Share Credits Comparison (Screener vs. Final Version) 2.5K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwQf0bYmZEY 1:10:30 Barney's Musical Castle Live! 2001 VHS 8.4K views 2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rii13upqSY8 1:43:49 Sing Along With Barney! 5.5K views 2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkQUPwc2fM4 0:35 Barney's What A World We Share: Give Me My Extensions Back! (Extended Version) 3.2K views 2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-BxrbTf5d4 0:36 Clips from Lost Hebrew Barney Episodes 4.4K views 3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2Khx2szlJM 2:01 I Was Wondering... 1.8K views 3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyV864Is8HU 1:31 Barney's What A World We Share: I'm Calling My Agent! (Extended Version) 4K views 3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMgudFrQ0u0 16:30 Barney & Friends Outtakes and Bloopers (1999-2002) 15K views 3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSrZnZOdQe8 0:21 Something Interesting I Noticed at the End of the Credits of Barney's Sense-Sational Day 1.5K views 3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IUZbamQpl8 0:22 What the Back Covers on Three Barney Screeners Would Probably Look Like (READ DESCRIPTION) 3.1K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWDDRTm8RNY 1:15 החברים של ברני: בשבילי, בשבילך קריוקי 2.4K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgS5T8RNwRk 25:29 바니와 친구들: 내가 가장 좋아하는 것 3.6K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLd_iBJVZx0 26:04 바니와 친구들: 어른이 되어 보는 날 4.5K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q67UiQfLMI4 25:38 바니와 친구들: 우리가 지킬래요 2.7K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3_-qkAorJk 26:32 바니와 친구들: 바니의 동물농장 2.8K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GifudOSxSY 24:49 바니와 친구들: 신나는 상상놀이 2.8K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiHH1eu1iRQ 2:01 I Want to See More Hebrew Episodes! 3.8K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FmcZXikX9U 2:33 My Barney Screener VHS Collection as of February 9, 2019 2.6K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeOxTT3MLs8 12:00 Barney Says (Season 6) 9.6K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoX7IySt268 12:19 Barney Says (Season 5) 9.3K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bC0XX5C9yt8 8:11 Barney Says (Season 4) 8.4K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orgXrK7U9LM 42:37 Barney Home Video Screener: Movin' and Groovin' 5.7K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lekpXNqexw 17:58 Barney Says (Season 3) 11K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xr64k0QX9ck 16:27 Barney Says (Season 2) 11K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PivN4iMKJ4 0:08 Two Questions For Users Who Have the Sing And Dance With Barney Screener 1K views 4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNNoONKu2Uo 8:37 A Message from The Barney Collector 5.4K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SdANqmPcNY 1:39:11 Barney's Summertime Fun 2002 VHS 14K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iKVAvImriA 1:37:12 Barney's Island Safari 2001 VHS 12K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rpawH9Xz5s 1:18:21 Barney's Big Top Fun 2000 VHS 14K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK2dqaAOAww 1:28:25 Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time 2000 VHS 11K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVWjf_Bciqk 1:25 A Barney Screener VHS Label Showcase 2K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i11xbe3OiDk 49:39 Barney's Campfire Sing-Along 1990 VHS 8.5K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbCET6U4Amc 51:27 Barney in Concert 1991 VHS 16K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNukAQLStcE 1:31 Be My Valentine Love, Barney Credits with Screener Audio 6.4K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfTtuehz-5E 2:46 Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage Credits with Screener Audio 6.9K views 5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qN-s06B8Gu8 2:33 Barney's Night Before Christmas (The Holiday Show) Credits with Screener Audio 24K views 6 months ago 26 20 SHARE SAVE 52 8 SHARE SAVE matt the franchise PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoiMd52NdXo 4:45 Chuck E. Live - Havin A Party at Chuck E.'s Place 1992 Matt The Franchize 2M views 7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f-CG4d6-q8 1:35 Corpus Christi CEC Showroom Studio C Beta 2 Matt The Franchize 55K views 12 years ago BarneyBYGFriends Channel Theme https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPHAqOIKFbTG0EEIWwpEC1w The Barney Collector Published on 4 Nov 2018 SUBSCRIBE 1.2K What if the entire fifth season of Barney & Friends was released on video as a boxset? I think that this set would probably be released on December 22, 1998. Tape 1 contains: Books Are Fun! Trading Places Safety First! Circle of Friends The One And Only You Please ignore the WORLD logo in Circle of Friends and the JimJam logo in The One And Only You. Those logos would not be on this tape if it was real. Previews Included: Barney In Outer Space VHS Trailer Category Education SHOW LESS 0:00 / 0:53 BarneyBYGFriends Channel Theme 13,408 views 3 months ago